fairytailworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aelin Ne'rid
Aelin Ne'rid is a traveler, residing wherever she wants to at the moment (within possible reason). Personality Aelin is quite fickle, changing her mood or opinion on a whim. Likewise, she can be quite foul tempered at times. However, there'' is a certain order to her actions. For one, her main goal seems to be self-preservation at a natural level. She doesn't like getting into close-range fights unnecessarily, and values her own survival a lot. (Additionally, it annoys her when people have no regard for her or their own safety.) Also, when she's tasked with an assassination job she thinks of it in two main ways- loss and benefit. If the loss is something like the death of many, the death of a family, or the death of a completely innocent/helpless person it will usually outweigh the benefit no matter how much money is payed to Aelin. Alternatively, if it costs the life of one person and the pay is pretty good, the payoff outweighs the loss and she'll take the job. Aelin also thinks of assassination higher than bounty hunting- she sees bounty hunting as needlessly chasing around the place to get something and assassination as a few deaths and a reward. She also looks down upon those who do things like take hostages because "it makes them look like desperate wretches". Aelin is also very strict about who she '''will not '''fight/kill and why, reasoning that it would be inhumane to not do so. She likes to make her list short and precise. For example: she will not kill any children because that would be unecessarily cruel, and she will not even think about fighting Vemel unless necessary (and even then she'd be careful to try to not harm him too much). Towards her allies, Aelin can be extremely protective at times because she doesn't want them to get killed. She is shown to act somewhat-motherly to the group of wizards she found in Amegan when she made them soup in an abandoned resteraunt and then tried to find a safe place to sleep during the night. She acts '''especially' motherly and protective of Rush at times because he reminds her of her little brother and Aelin sees it as her responsibility to keep him out of trouble or else no one else will. Appearance Aelin is a lanky woman with black hair and purple eyes that have blue specks in them. Her hair is long and wavy; she usually wears it down. Aelin likes to wear dark blue, and wears a dark blue shirt that leans to one side and dark blue pants of the same shade. She always wears a black cloack and high combat boots. Additionally, she always wears a strange necklace and matching belt which she got from her mentor, Vemel. History Aelin's earlier years were spent in a village in central fiore near the Ara Ruins. The village was extremely warm and sandy, which took a large toll on the villagers, and especially her family. It was extremely hard to find food and water, but Aelin's parents had an uncanny ability for just making water appear. Most people had to walk for a long time to get somewhere else, so Aelin's parents were well respected for their efforts in water magic. Aelin's immediate family (her parents, and younger brother), however, died in a sandstorm one say while she was out at school a couple towns over. Word got out, and after a while of staying alone at home or spending some time with the other villagers, Aelin was sent to go live with her wealthy aunt and cousin in Delvia. Aelin didn't know much about the rest of her extended family because her immediate family had layed low in the desert. Getting used to her family in Delvia was hard. Aelin resented her widowed Aunt for talking so much, but got some peace of mind in a giant library in her aunt's mansion where she started to read such a variety of books where reality and myth seemed all melded together. She also discovered her own ties to water magic one day when she brushed her teeth as usual, but started unhappy thoughts, and the water foccet started acting like crazy. (she didn't get into too much trouble but tried to be more careful after that.) At the age of twelve, Aelin decided to leave everything behind. Her aunt was extremely understanding, for some reason, and Aelin casually went off on her own way and tried her best to travel, earn money, and not cause that much trouble. While in the Venian Bay, trying to explore Fiore, Aelin met a certain man who took her in, became her mentor, and taught her the ways of assassination. Aelin also tried to work more with her water related powers, and used them to help herself do things like water plants and choke people to death. She also had training with different sorts of weapons so she could know how to use them well if needed in a situation. She particularly liked bows and arrows because of their long-distance ranges. After Aelin's training was done, Vemel her gave her a special bow and mysteriously dissappeared into the shadows once more. Aelin by now knew not to waste her time looking for Vemel, and set off once more to continue her travels. Since Aelin didn't really have any certain asperation, she did odd jobs like fixing things, being a maid, even a waitress to gain money- side by side with assassinations. She also decided on helping people here and there, for lack of better things to do. Most of the money she spent was on food, transportation, and sometimes even a place to stay if she was going to stay in a town or city for a few nights. She also had some access to buying kunai, normal knives, and some needles, but when she had those on hand she hid them well. Being able to blend in and stay unnoticed also came in handy, since she wanted to keep a low profile. Even her past employers could remember her vaguely. By the time anyone could pinpoint that there was something off about Aelin, she was gone. Aelin also teamed up with a group of wizards, once, to storm a place. That was when she met her first celestial spirit, Leo the Lion. A couple months later, she came across Libra and made a contract with him too. She kept going on adventures and traveling Fiore, until she got to Magnolia Town and bought a book about hair magic (and a waterproof cover, just in case). By the time she got out of the store and started walking around the town, she had met an annoying short guy that she decided to pester a bit (then just as quickly wished to get away from) and a vicious storm had started brewing. A few months later, Aelin went to Amegan... Misc. Facts *Aelin has a sweet tooth;it's one of her strongest weaknesses, and she stopped eating candy at a young age just so she wouldn't be tempted to do nothing but eat sweets all day. *Some of Aelin's many hobbies knitting, fencing, candlemaking, calligraphy, dodgeball, swimming, ventriloquism, ballet, and singing. (She had way too much time on her hands..) *Her hair grows really quickly, so sometimes she'd cut it at least once a week. Equipment This is a list of things Aelin always has with her. Sometimes she has more things than this with her (like a brick, chapstick, dinner leftovers in a container, or a really pointy tree branch and some ink) though. '' '''Bow and Arrows: '''Aelin is profficient with a bow, and very good at hitting long-distance targets. '''A canister of water: '''Well of course she needs some to drink, and to listen to. She can only create a limited amount of water at one time, so might as well have some (er, a lot) to save for later. She keeps it in close reach, usually some purse. '''A loaf of bread: '''Hey, not like you know when you'll need it.... Or when someone else does... '''Purse: '''Waterproof, fireproof, bulletproof; used to carry stuff. '''Assorted keychain collection: '''She collects old keys and keychains, but wraps them up so they don't jingle while she walks. '''Spare outfit and a hooded cloak ': Well, ya need to have a spare outfit just in case someone spills grapejuice on you or something. >.> Her spare outfit is usually just a black t-shirt and some jeans. Rope and climbing equipment: Just in case someone falls down a mountain, and she has to pull them up. Or if she suddenly has the urge to climb Mount Everest. Assorted weapons: '''for throwing at stuff. '''Hair magic book: To read when there's not really much else to do; perhaps she'll even become quite skilled at the magic. Skills and Abilities Quitwittedness, Speed, Alertness, Agility, and Grace: '''She is quite agile, and very very quick. She tries her best to be prepared to jump out of the way, but she's not too jumpy or tense- there's a certain grace to it, like she's jumped out of the way with ease plenty of times.It takes a quick mind to calculate when to get out of the way or dodge something, or even if she should. To make sure she or someone else goes unnoticed, to think up the unexpected- that's what Aelin strives for at times. She sometimes concentrates on many things at once, yet somehow finds a way to reply to the comment of a passerby, while keeping a conversation with someone and bartering for something at a marketplace. Even then, she has to keep alert of her surroundings, though. Pertaining to speed- once she won a race while most of the other runners were 75% there or halfway there, then went off on her own way, not bothering to officially win the race (she was actually chasing a cat the whole time and technically didn't care that she had been in the race). Everyone that noticed her didn't speak up- they thought she was some bizzare hallucination. '''Normal physical strength: '''Aelin isn't exceptionally strong or anything, just strong enough for her height. That is to say, she'll never be a heavy weight champion because she doesn't really specialize in that sort of thing. However, this is not to say that she is exceptionally weak either. Magic '''Aelin has water magic.' Water Magic' is a Caster magic that uses the element of water. Aelin uses Water Magic to create things out of water such as illusions, attacks, and (rarely) creatures. Aelin also has''' Celestial Spirit magic and has used '''Hair Magic to an extent. Water Magic spells: '' "'Healing" Glimmer : Aelin can use water to create reflections and illusions to replicate things. In a way, she gives the water a form and it mirrors its target, or acts like it would. It's mainly to confuse people, and doesn't hurt too much, but buys some time. The illusions can also imitate the land and things around, to make it look like something that isn't there is. When dispersed, the illusion turns to a light mist or fog, and usually returns to its original state of water. Scince it's her choice what the mirrored illusion would look like and how it would disguise/ confuse people, Aelin is able to portray different feelings through the illusion- things like bliss, things like a chaotic frenzy. '''Conuenere Fluctui(Concentrated Wave): Aelin can concentrate her water magic in one place, albiet more controlled with more concentration. This can cause a small couple of drops to hit with a huge amound of force and pierce into the flesh, then errupting into a burst of water. This move is usually reserved for assassinations. H'rring: 'A smalle orb of water, about the size of a soccer ball, which Aelin can create with her powers. She can cast this quite frequently. The orb of water is easy to move around and control, and since it's made out of water it isn't easily destroyed. Since the water is easy to move, it's also quite easy to reform if it's been pierced through. However, the attack doesn't do much damage. It's more of a tactical thing- like if you need to choke your enemy, for instance. When casting this, she mutters "H'rrring" softly, rolling the r's. The word can be sung into a soft melody at times, but is impossible to yell. '''Villiage: '''Aelin can create a small water sphere as big as a globe, and four blobs about the size of tennis balls floating around it. Like H'rring, the small blobs are easy to move. Unlike H'rring, they can be easily splashed. The big sphere at the center is slower to move but has more impact and weight, as well as being harder to destroy. 'Celestial Spirit Magic: Aelin practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. However, Celestial Spirits are sentient beings who possess personalities and traits, and are thus able to act accordingly during battle. Gate of Leo the Lion: Aelin can summon Leo the Lion, who is her first Celestial Spirit. He is a loyal, powerful being who is very grateful to Aelin for avenging his people (during the time that he was apart of the Neku Tribe) and has made a promise to always standby her side. He commonly looks to her as an authority figure always reffering to her as master and does what she askes without question. Gate of the Libra : '''Aelin can summon Libra, who is her second Celestial Spirit. Before being a Celestial Spirit, he was a preist- and not just any preist- Eibon! Libra's main attacks have to do with his headphones, which he constantly has up to full volume in his ears. He is a bit more of a free spirit than Leo, and doesn't take orders quite as eagerly as Leo, perhaps due to the fact he can't always hear them. It is noted that Libra is strong enough to close his own gate by himself. Hair Magic '''Grip: Aelin can use her hair to grab and/or hold things, such as knives, plates, and spoons. EXPChart1.png|EXP quests 1-11 (not in order) IMG_6783.jpg|Aelin in a fancy grey dress! ^-^ IMG_7245.JPG|Aelin ~Season2~ Closeup IMG_6933.jpg|Aelin's second look :3 ~Full Season 2 outfit, not colored~ YUNO.png|Aelin as a Y U NO meme xD YUNO POLITE.png|Y U NO POLITE BETCH IMG_7021.JPG|Character scetches for Aelin Category:Wizard Category:Licensed